A Chance to Change
by SpecialPikachu
Summary: After the battle at Cerise Island, Lance disappeared. Then he was turned into a Pidgey. In Viridian Forest, the PoKedex users found him and took care of him. Will Lance learn the friendship between human & PoKeMoN? - Lance, Red, Green, Blue, Yellow
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN does not belong to me.

**Timeline:** After Yellow saga and before Gold Silver Crystal saga, so I think both Lance and Red didn't know that Yellow is a girl.

Lance Point of View

* * *

><p>Why could I lose control of that Lugia? Why wouldn't it help me exterminate human race? Didn't it understand that PoKéMoN will have better life without human? Ugh… my entire body is numb. Am I dead already?<p>

… I feel something's coming closer. What's that, a PoKéMoN? I've never seen PoKéMoN like that before. Wait, what's it doing? The PoKéMoN is glowing. Oh no, the light is too bright, I can't see anything….

* * *

><p>Huh? Where am I? There's a lot of trees around me. Is this Viridian Forest? Yeah, this is Viridian Forest, a place where I was born and grew up. But how can I be in Viridian Forest? I remember, I'd been at Cerise Island before I passed out. I wonder how long I've been unconscious. I'm so thirsty. If my memory is right, there's a spring nearby…. Ah! There it is!<p>

Wait… why does my reflection show a Pidgey? Oh my Arceus! It can be! My lip turned into beak! My hands turned into wings! Oh, no! I am a Pidgey now! What should I do?

* * *

><p>I hear people talking. I'd better hide in this bush for a while.<p>

"Hey, where is the Rocket grunt we're chasing?" said a boy with a red cap. I know him, he is Red, the PoKéMoN league champion.

"It seems we've lost track of them," said a boy with a green jacket. I know him, he is Green, the first runner up of PoKéMoN league.

"Oh, I forgot! He has an Abra, maybe he used Abra's Teleport to escape," said a girl in a short dress. I know her, she is Blue, the second runner up of PoKéMoN league.

"If he used Teleport, then how can we follow him?" asked a boy with a straw hat. I know him too, he is Yellow, a boy who had defeated me at Cerise Island before.

Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow… they are the PoKédex users from this Kanto region. Although they are still kids, they are very skilled. Because of them, my plan to destroy human race for the PoKéMoN sake was failed.

"Ssshhh…" I heard a voice from behind me. An Ekans? It's trying to bite me yikes~! I should run away!

"Whoa! There's a little Pidgey being chased by an Ekans! Save it, Dody!" said Yellow. His Dodrio quickly runs toward me and takes me. I can see that Ekans glares at me. Then Red's Pikachu comes, ready to confront that Ekans. Knowing that its level is far below Red's Pikachu, the Ekans goes away.

"You are safe now, little Pidgey," said Yellow as he took me. Now what? I'm in my enemy's hands now. What should I do?

"Hey Yellow, can you read this Pidgey's mind? Who knows, it might has seen the Rocket grunt we're chasing in this Viridian Forest," said Blue.

Darn it! If Yellow reads my mind, then they'll know who I am. I am Lance, their enemy. Now I'm useless. Although I look like a Pidgey, I don't know how to use PoKéMoN moves, I don't know how to fly either, and I'm so exhausted. I guess this is the end then.

No! I can't give up now! If I give up now, my goal can't be accomplished too. Yea my goal is to destroy human race for the PoKéMoN sake. Now I should think about something else, I should focus my mind to something else so they won't know that I am Lance. I should think as a normal Pidgey. What does a normal Pidgey usually think about? How about food? Okay then, I'll think about PoKéMoN food. Hmm… Razz Berry, Bluk Berry, Nanab Berry, Wepear Berry, Pinap Berry, ….

Yellow places his hand on my forehead and closes his eyes. "… nope. This Pidgey only thinks about berries Are you hungry, little Pidgey?"

"Growl," I heard my stomach growling. This is so embarrassing. Oh c'mon, you can't look hungry in front of your enemies, Lance!

"Haha awesome! Yellow, you're right," Red complimented Yellow. But why did he laugh? He laughed at me, at a hungry PoKéMoN. I knew it, human don't care about a PoKéMoN that suffering from hunger, they just laugh at it.

"Here, I have some berries for you, cute Pidgey," said Blue.

Should I take those berries? How if this is a trap? No, that's not possible, they don't know who I am anyway.

"Hey, what are you waiting for? C'mon eat those berries, they're free y'know," said Blue.

I quickly eat those berries. Wow! I never knew that berries is so delicious before. Is this because I'm a PoKéMoN now? No, it must be because I'm very hungry.

"Since the Rocket grunt isn't here anymore, there's nothing to do in this forest. So, let's go outside," said Red to his friends. Fiuhhh… I am so relieved now. I feel uneasy with these PoKédex users around me.

"Wait… we can't leave this little Pidgey here," said Yellow suddenly. Is he worried about me, a stupid weak small Pidgey?

Ugh! I shake my head. If I can, I will say, "No, no, I'm fine here. Just leave me alone."

"What's wrong Yellow? Do you wanna catch it?" asked Red.

"It seems that this Pidgey prefers to be free, without a trainer. But I'm worried, how if that Ekans or the other predators tries to eat it again? What can this little Pidgey do?" said Yellow.

"Isn't it a natural thing?" Green explained calmly, "Pidgey feed on Caterpie, then Ekans feed on Pidgey, forming a food chain. We can't do anything to change it."

"Yeah, that's right… but… but…," said Yellow.

"I have an idea. Why don't we train this Pidgey for a moment? Only until it can survive. We don't have anything to do anyway," said Red.

"I agree with Red too. It's a pity if we can't help this cute Pidgey. And Green, b'coz your special skill is PoKéMoN training, you should be the first one to train it," asked Blue. Why does she always call me cute anyway?

"Huh? Why must we help train this Pidgey? It looks disturbed by our presence anyway. Oh yeah, Blue, aren't you an ornitophobia? Aren't you scared of bird like PoKéMoN? You even fly using a Jigglypuff," said Green confusedly. He knew exactly how I feel about them though.

"Ah, that's right! I wonder why I don't feel afraid of this Pidgey? Maybe b'coz it's so cute, I can't resist something so cute y'know. Green, I think your skill in PoKéMoN training is amazing, so would you train this Pidgey? Pretty please…," said Blue.

"That's weird. I guess I have no choice then. Pidgey, let's start our training now," said Green.

"Alright!" said Red and Blue together.

"Thank you, Green," said Yellow.

I don't know whether I feel happy or not. If I don't train, I will get eaten by Ekans easily. But if I train with Green, my enemy, errrr…. I just don't want to think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Don't forget to review  
><strong>

** Please read the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN does not belong to me.

Lance Point of View

* * *

><p>So, this is my fate. After I'd been defeated by the PoKédex users at Cerise Island, I was turned into a small weak Pidgey. I was almost eaten by an Ekans and I was saved by the PoKédex users, my enemies. Now, I will be trained by Green. I wonder what else will happen.<p>

"Hey! Hey! Pidgey! C'mon, pay attention to me," Green called me. I gaze at him as he says, "When that Ekans chased you, I saw you just running. Why didn't you fly? Is anything wrong with your wings?"

Yellow quickly examines my wings and says, "Its wings are okay, not even a scratch."

"Okay then, Pidgey, show us how you fly!" asked green.

This is great. I've never learned how to fly before. When I was a human, I usually rode on my Dragonite. And now I must fly by my own wings…. I try to flap my wings. Hup hup hup … ouch! I fall straight to the ground.

"What? You can't fly? Even smaller Pidgey than you can fly better than you. You are a Flying type PoKéMoN so you must be able to fly!" Green scolded me.

Huh! How dare you! Of course I can't fly, I'm a human not a Pidgey duh! If I'd known this would happen, I would have asked my Dragonite first to teach me how to fly.

"Stop scolding it, Green. Your loud voice might annoy wild PoKéMoN in this Viridian Forest," said Red.

"Red's right, Green, I didn't ask you to scold this cute Pidgey, I asked you to train it. Be nice to it, okay?" Blue reminded Green.

"Don't be sad, little Pidgey. Practice makes perfect, right? So keep training," said Yellow to me.

Green thinks for a moment then calls out his Spearow and says, "Fortunately, I bring my Grandpa's Spearow here. Pidgey, watch how Spearow flaps its wings when flying. Spearow, fly slowly, make sure this Pidgey can see your movements clearly."

I try to remember every motion of Spearow's wings. It looks easy to fly, but when you try it…ugh it's so hard.

Suddenly, Green says, "That's enough, thank you Spearow. Now it's your turn Pidgey. Try it, I know you can do it."

I flap my wings like that Spearow did before. I only fly for a moment and then start to lose my balance.

"That's right, now you must keep your focus so you won't lose your balance," said Green.

For about an hour I've been learning how to fly with Green. He gave me a lot of instructions. I get better and better.

"And now, try to fly from here to that tall tree and bring me its fruit," asked Green.

I look at the tree. It's very tall. It has only one fruit on the top. Can I reach it? I must try it…. I fly very high and I can reach that fruit. I bring it to Green.

"Well done. Finally, you can fly. Now, your flying training is over," said Green as he gave me that fruit, "You should take a rest. Here, eat this."

I eat that fruit. It's a bit sour but so refreshing. And it fills up my energy. Having meal after training is a great idea. Green isn't a bad trainer after all. Come to think of it, I start longing my PoKéMoN. I wonder where they are, how they are now. Mmmm…. Hey, why do you become so melancholic Lance?

"Pidgey, your rest time is over," said Green breaking my daydream, "And now let's continue the training."

What? Another training? Oh well…. I nod to Green to show him that I'm ready.

"The purpose of this training is to make you grow stronger, so you can learn some PoKéMoN moves as you level up," said Green.

Level up? Will Green command me in a PoKéMoN battle? If I win, I'll earn some experience points and I can level up. But how if I faint? I've never battle by myself before and I only know one move, Fly, the one he just taught me. And it takes a long time especially for a weak PoKéMoN like me to level up. Does he have enough patience to train me this way? Ahaha maybe no, I think he'll just feed me with Rare Candy so I can level up in no time and no sweat.

"Yellow, I need your help. Let's have a battle to train this Pidgey," said Green.

"Eeeeh? Why me? I can't battle very well," said Yellow.

"Not only you, after this, Blue and Red will do this too," said Green.

"Just give it a try, Yellow," said Red.

Yellow nods and sends out his Butterfree. Oh thank's Arceus, he uses Butterfree, a Bug type. I have the advantage since Pidgey is a Flying type. C'mon Green, give me a command, I'm ready.

"Let's start the match now!" I heard Blue said. She is the referee for this battle.

I do whatever Green told me as good as possible. I quickly get used to a battle. After some moment, I can defeat Yellow's Butterfree and as results I grow stronger and learn Sand-Attack. I'm so happy for my first victory as a Pidgey.

My next opponent is Blue. She uses her Ditto. Ditto uses Transform and becomes a Pidgey. I know this won't be easy, I feel like fighting against myself. But it doesn't matter, I just do what Green asked me anyway. Finally, I manage to defeat Blue's Ditto. Because of this battle, I grow much stronger and I also learn Mirror Move.

And my last opponent is Red. I know that Green lost to Red at PoKéMoN league, so Red became the champion and Green became the first runner up. I wonder if Green can defeat Red this time. Red sends out his Pikachu. Oh no! An Electric type. Now they have the advantage. Electric type move will give me a big damage. I glare at Green.

"Hey, why are you glaring at me? That Pikachu is your opponent, not me," said Green. Alright, alright! I'll battle it then. Green, don't you dare give me wrong instructions and make me faint! If you do, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life!

After a tough battle, I almost don't believe it, I win the match! It's all thank's to Green, he'd taught me Mud-Slap by TM31 before the battle started, as you know, Ground type move inflicts big damage to Pikachu. I admit it, Green is a great trainer, his PoKéMoN training skill is unbelievable.

Hm? Is something wrong with my body? I feel weird. What's happening?

"Look! The Pidgey is evolving!" said Blue as she pointed me.

What? I am evolving? No, no! I don't want it! I plan to seek for the mysterious PoKéMoN that turned me into a Pidgey and ask it to turn me back into a human. If I evolve into a Pidgeotto, how can it recognize me? No! I don't want to evolve! I don't want to be a Pidgey forever!

Suddenly, Blue presses a PoKédex button and aims it to me. And wonderful! My evolution process is stopped.

"What are you doing, Blue?" asked Green.

"I just pressed the 'cancel' button and stopped the evolution. I know this cute Pidgey don't want to evolve, b'coz it looked nervous and uneasy. A PoKéMoN that has a desire to evolve will let its evolution progress flow, but this cute Pidgey attempted to hold it," answered Blue.

"Wow! Your knowledge about PoKéMoN evolution is amazing, Blue," Yellow complimented Blue.

"Yeah! No doubt, your special skill is PoKéMoN evolution. Good job, Blue," Red also complimented her.

"Actually, I just don't want this Pidgey to evolve, cause… a Pidgey is more cute than a Pidgeotto! Tee-hee," Blue giggled.

Blue's statement makes Red and Yellow speechless, but Green comments her, "Pesky girl."

"Hey, I'm just kidding! Don't take it too seriously. This cute Pidgey really doesn't want to evolve, right cuttie?" Blue asked me.

I nod and smile to her as my thanks. Blue is right indeed, I don't want to evolve. I think she is great. I admit it, her knowledge about PoKéMoN evolution is unbelievable. It's all thanks to her I didn't evolve. And now as I get stronger, I can do my plan to look for the PoKéMoN that turned me into a Pidgey. But first… how can I get rid of these PoKédex users?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Don't forget to review**

**Please read the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN does not belong to me.

Lance Point of View

* * *

><p>When I was a human, I had a big plan, to exterminate human race for the PoKéMoN sake. The PoKédex users were the main reasons why my plan was failed. They defeated me at Cerise Island. Then a mysterious PoKéMoN turned me into a Pidgey. In Viridian Forest, my enemies, The PoKédex users, found me. They don't realize who I am. They took care of me and now I am stuck with them.<p>

"Wroarrr!" a loud voice suddenly broke the silence of Viridian Forest. It's strange, I grew up in this Viridian Forest so I know, there's no PoKéMoN that has a loud voice likes that lives here.

"What's that?" asked Red.

"A PoKéMoN?" Blue answered hesitantly.

"Let's check it out!" said Green as he ran toward the voice source.

"C'mon little Pidgey, you come with us too. It's maybe dangerous here if you're alone," said Yellow.

Of course I come too. I wonder what's happening. I'm sure the voice is from the top of small hill in this forest. I quickly fly to that hill. Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow run behind me.

When I arrive on top of the hill, I see a Larvitar is using Outrage. So the voice I heard must be this Larvitar's voice. Behind it, I see a man with a whip, the man wears Team Rocket uniform.

I don't know what are they doing or what is their intention. But there's something I know for sure, that Rocket grunt forces Larvitar by violence, he often uses his whip, he often abuses it. Larvitar has no choice.

Humans have done too many selfish things on PoKéMoN. Humans often treat PoKéMoN badly, using PoKéMoN as their tools. Humans have been destroying nature, taking away PoKéMoN homelands. Humans have been acting as though the world belongs to them alone. I have known those facts even since I was a kid. And that Rocket grunt reminds me of my mission, to destroy all humans on earth except for elite trainers! That Rocket grunt must be destroyed!

I see Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow are still on the way here. I can't wait any longer, I'll punish him right now. I'll use my Fly attack, I'll use all my power to hit him.

"Larvitar, use Rock Slide to that Pidgey now!" I heard he ordered his Larvitar.

I quickly change my direction, but… ugh!... Large boulders are hurled at me and hit me so hard. I lose my balance and my strength, I fall to the ground.

I haven't regained my energy to stand up yet, but he has already ordered Larvitar to use Frustration on me. The power of Larvitar's Frustration attack is so powerful, it must be because Larvitar hates its trainer so much.

"Pidgey ? What are you doing Rocket grunt!" I heard Red's voice. Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow have finally come and surrounded me.

"Wahahaha so this Pidgey has a trainer then? A PoKéMoN with a trainer is after all, should be better than one in the wild. It's too bad your Pidgey is so weak! It's because you spoil it. A PoKéMoN should be hard trained," said the Rocket grunt.

Grrr… how dare you! I'm not lost yet!

"Hey you! Don't you dare tease our amazing cute and strong willed little Pidgey," said Blue.

"And why did you abduct that Larvitar from its colony at Mt. Silver? Did you use it for doing something evil?" said Yellow.

"It's none of your business. Get lost kids!" said the Rocket grunt.

"I just warn you now, you're not match with our level. Just surrender and release that Larvitar now," asked Green.

"Surrender? Hahaha don't make me laugh, kid. This Larvitar is mine now and it will be my ultimate weapon," said the Rocket grunt.

"Pidgey, quick, eat this Sitrus Berry for restoring your health and energy. Then, let's fight alongside me to show him that he's wrong," Red said to me as he gave me the Berry. I eat that and nod to Red. I'm ready to fight!

Red tells me to use Sand-Attack, then I hurl sand to Larvitar for reducing its accuracy. Larvitar uses Rock Slide on me but it miss. Alright, Red's plan is working! Now Red asks me to use Fly so Larvitar's Frustration attack can't reach me, then I hit it on. Larvitar gets some damage. I see that Rocket grunt is starting to panic. Next, Red asks me to use Mud Slap, I'm sure this will make that Larvitar fainted. What? That Larvitar is using Endure and bears my attack. But it doesn't matter, we'll knock it in no time. Red is a great fighter, his strategy is good and he can thinks it quickly. I admit it now. He is worth of the Champion title.

"C'mon cute Pidgey, I know you can do it," I heard Blue cheered me on.

"Red and Pidgey is so great. I'm amazed… So this is Red's special skill, PoKéMoN battling," said Yellow.

"Yeah you're right. He is the best fighter I've ever known. Just a little bit more Pidgey! Don't give up!" said Green.

"Thank you, guys. Pidgey look out! Use Mirror Move, now!" said Red.

I quickly use Mirror Move and it becomes Endure as Larvitar did just now. Suddenly Larvitar comes with Outrage attack. I barely survive and about to use my Mud Slap to that Larvitar, but ugh… Larvitar's Outrage is still continued and hit me first.

Nnn… Am I fainted? Am I lost the battle? How can….

Suddenly I feel something warm surround me. All my scars are getting smaller and smaller then vanish. All my wounds are healed. My body is restored. I open my eyes. Yellow is healing my body.

Right, Yellow is one special kid. Legend has it that every 10 years, a child who would inherit the powers of Viridian Forest is born, and Yellow is one such child. No, not only him, but me too. When I was a human, I was blessed with the powers of this Viridian Forest. I had the power to read Pokémon' mind, telepathically communicate with Pokémon, control any Dragon-type PoKéMoN, as well as heal their wounds.

I'd never thought I would be healed by Yellow's power before. His power is far below me, but I don't know why I couldn't defeat him at the battle above Cerise Island. Can it be because I didn't use my power properly? Did the Viridian Forest disapprove my plan to exterminate human race for PoKéMoN sake?

"Now it's done. How do you feel, little Pidgey?" Yellow asked me.

I feel healthy. I nod and smile to him.

"Yellow, your special skill is so great. I wish I could have your healing power," said Blue.

"Gee thank you Blue. It's not that good yet," said Yellow as he is blushing.

"Yes, your power is remarkable Yellow," said Red, "By the way, Blue, why do you suddenly want that healing power?"

"It's because… if I have that power, I don't have to waste my money on Potions or other healing items. Tee-hee it's so practical and cheap," Blue giggled.

Green calmly comments her, "Pesky Girl."

Blue always likes to make jokes. Red and Yellow just laugh at it. Green only smiles. The Viridian Forest regains its tranquility once again. I wonder what's happened to that Rocket grunt and Larvitar? That reminds me of the battle. I lost against that Larvitar. I think Red or Green will scold me because I lost against that Rocket grunt's Larvitar. But why don't they do it now?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Don't forget to review**

**Please read the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN does not belong to me.

Lance Point of View

* * *

><p>I still don't understand. Too much extra-ordinary things happened to me recently. Just a few days ago, I, Lance the leader of Elite Four, almost completed my goal to exterminate human race for PoKéMoN sake. But the PoKédex users ruined it. Not only that, even a mysterious PoKéMoN appeared and turned me into a Pidgey. Because of that, my life changed drastically.<p>

Now, as a weak Pidgey, I can't do things very well. I often mess things up. I couldn't fly. I didn't know how to use PoKéMoN move. I was almost eaten by an Ekans. And guess what, the PoKédex users, my enemies, were the ones who saved me.

Green trained me, so I could get stronger and learnt how to fly as well as several PoKéMoN moves. Blue, with her knowledge about PoKéMoN evolution, could easily notice my unwillingness to evolve and stopped my evolution process. Red fought alongside me against a Rocket grunt that treated PoKéMoN badly and attacked me brutally. Yellow, with his power from Viridian Forest, healed my wounds and restored my health. How could I receive my enemies' kindness?

Seeing them treat me, which just a weak PoKéMoN, I begin to feel ashamed. When I was a human, I was called Lance the Dragon Trainer. Yes, my favorite PoKéMoN type is Dragon type. You know that dragons are mythical! They're hard to catch and raise, but their powers are superior! They're virtually indestructible! My PoKéMoN team were all strong PoKéMoN like Dragonite, Dragonair, Gyarados, and Aerodactyl. I used to catch wild PoKéMoN that I considered strong, and I trained it. I didn't want to troublesome myself by obtaining and training weak PoKéMoN. Not only that, I gave my PoKéMoN team rough trainings. I often scolded them if they made a mistake. Now I realize, I wasn't a good master for my PoKéMoN, I was terrible, just like that Rocket grunt.

Something's bothering my mind. I lost against that Rocket grunt's Larvitar. Even after Green trained me. Even after Red fought by my side. I still lost. Why am I so useless? Why can't I do something good in this Pidgey body? Now I can't stop feeling guilty. Come to think about it, neither Green nor Red blames me. Why? I must know the reason.

I pull Yellow's clothes to attract his attention. I need his ability to read PoKéMoN' mind. I want him to read my mind.

"What is it, little Pidgey? Is something the matter?" Yellow asked as placed his hand on my head and started reading my mind. I focus my mind on my question.

"Do you want to know why we didn't blame you about the last battle?" asked Yellow again. I nod.

"Oh, you're so sweet my Pidgey…. Of coz it's b'coz I can't ever blame a cute Pidgey like you," said Blue.

"Blue, I think this Pidgey is serious about its question," said Yellow softly.

"Yeah, I'm serious. This Pidgey is really cute indeed, right?" said Blue, but she quickly adds, "Not only that, I didn't blame you because at least you had showed them some guts. A small Pidgey that brave enough to battle a rampaging Larvitar, I'm so impressed!"

"And Pidgey, you also had performed your attack moves so well, all the training doesn't end in vain, I'm so proud of you," answered Green.

"Right. I know how you used all you'd got, you did you best. No matter what's the outcome, your attempt must be appreciated. And I don't think we lost. When you started to lose your consciousness, the Rocket grunt run away using his Abra's Teleport," said Red.

Ah really? Thank you, your words really make me relieved. It's a pity that evil got away. I hate him. I hate human that treats his PoKéMoN badly. But you all are so different. You all treat me nicely. Although I'm only a weak Pidgey. Although I'm not your PoKéMoN. Why?

"Because you are my friend. Because PoKéMoN are my friends. I believe that if I care for PoKéMoN with a kind and gentle heart then they'll always be my friends," Yellow answered me.

Hearing that, I jumped in surprised. I quickly release myself from Yellow's hand. I was thinking deeply, so I didn't realize Yellow's hand was on my head and he could read my mind that way. But his answer reminds me about something. Something that I've forgotten for a long time, friendship between human and PoKéMoN….

"Hey, Prof. Oak just sent me a message," Red pressed his PoKégear button, "He asked all of us to gather at his lab now."

"Let's go then. Pidgey, do you wanna stay here?" asked Green to me.

I nod. I smile to them. Thank you for everything.

"Good bye, Pidgey. Take care of yourself," said Red and Green as waving their hands.

"I hope we can meet again. Don't forget me," said Blue as she gave me kiss-bye.

Then Yellow gives me some berries as saying, "These are gifts from me. Bye-bye, little Pidgey."

This is the farewell. I feel a bit sad. That short time I had with them together makes me see them in different perspective. They remind me about friendship between human and PoKéMoN. I understand now, I was wrong. PoKéMoN' life won't be better if there's no human and human's life won't be better if there's no PoKéMoN. PoKéMoN and human belong to be together.

I wonder if my transformation has some connection with this. Did that mysterious PoKéMoN just want to make me understand about this? Oh well then, I'll begin my search for that mysterious PoKéMoN. Should I search for it in this Viridian Forest? Or should I go back to Cerise Island and search for it there? I have no idea….

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Don't forget to review**

**Please read the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN does not belong to me.

Lance Point of View

* * *

><p>I used to be a human, an elite trainer who almost completed my goal to exterminate human race for PoKéMoN sake. Now, I am a Pidgey, a weak PoKéMoN. This sudden big change in my life gave me a chance to rethink about myself, my goal. This change has made me realizing something important. Something important that I used to forget, friendship between human and PoKéMoN. That's all thanks to the PoKédex users, my former enemies. Green the Trainer, Blue the Evolver, Red the Fighter, and Yellow the Healer. They took care of me although I'm just a weak Pidgey and I'm not their PoKéMoN either.<p>

"Rrr…" I heard something from bush behind me. I quickly check it.

Oh! It's Larvitar groaning weakly! I'm rather shocked, I thought Larvitar and that Rocket grunt had run away somewhere.

I see its body is full of wounds. So the battle between this Larvitar and me before has made the two of us suffering. I was healed by Yellow, but this Larvitar… I should've known this, that Rocket grunt doesn't care about his Larvitar, where is he anyway?

I can't stand seeing Larvitar in pain. I must do something. Oh! I know. Yellow's given me some berries, now I'll just feed it with these berries. Larvitar chews that berries hastily, it must be so hungry. The berries are working very effectively. After eating all the berries, Larvitar looks healthy again.

Larvitar gives me a wide grin as its thanks. I smile to it, it's no problem at all, as fellow PoKéMoN we must help each other. Huh? Haha it seems that I get used to be a PoKéMoN now.

I am about to ask Larvitar where its trainer is when suddenly I hear a man's voice, "So you're here, Larvitar! Why did you run away from me!" Oh that's the Rocket grunt! He uses his whip on Larvitar and leaves a scar on its head.

I immediately grab his whip by my beak, but he is quite strong, he doesn't let it go. I hold his whip as strong as I can. Argh! Larviatar, are you okay? Can you help me?

I glance at Larvitar. It looks very mad. It uses its Rock Slide attack. One of the rocks hits that Rocket grunt. He falls to the ground. Just one hit and the Rocket grunt is knocked unconscious.

But Larvitar is still mad. No, don't do it Larvitar! It's enough! He is fainted already.

Larvitar didn't hear what I'd said because of his anger. With full power, it uses its Rock Slide attack again to that Rocket grunt. Run out of ideas, I quickly shield that man. Some rocks hit me and they sure give me big damage.

Ugh… I fall….

I dimly see Larvitar standing beside me. It looks concern about me. I can only smile to it, I'm okay. It asks me why I've saved that Rocket grunt.

No doubt, that Rocket grunt is evil. He treats his PoKéMoN awfully. But I can't let him die. Although he is evil, he must be given a chance, a chance to change, just like me.

After those few days I've spent with the PoKédex users, I realize that I was evil too. As long as my life, I always love PoKéMoN, I will do everything for the PoKéMoN sake. But I picked the wrong way. Now I understand, exterminate human race, even for the PoKéMoN sake, is an evil plan. The most fatal, I even involved all my PoKéMoN to accomplish my plan. Even my first and most precious PoKéMoN, Dragonite, it had to put its life at risk by withstanding the heat of molten lava to serve me at Cerise Island before...

It's totally wrong, cause PoKéMoN' life can't be better without human. I can understand this because of that chance. A chance to change that was given by the mysterious PoKéMoN. Now, I want to give that Rocket grunt the same chance. I'm sure this world will be a much better place if more people understand this, friendship between human and PoKéMoN. With the rest of my strength, I try to tell Larvitar my reason. Larvitar seems a bit confused but it nods to me.

I'm getting dizzy. The pain I feel is killing me. Can this be the end of my life? It doesn't matter though…. I'm so relieved that I know I was wrong. I'm so grateful for the chance to understand the friendship between human and PoKéMoN. I just have one regret. I wish I could meet my PoKéMoN for the last time. I miss them so much.

* * *

><p>…this light is so familiar…. It's coming from that mysterious PoKéMoN!<p>

Finally you come again. Thank you so much for the chance. Now I understand I was wrong, I was evil. I'm sorry for the chaos I made. But please just punish me, don't blame my PoKéMoN, they only did what I'd said. They are innocent, I was the evil mastermind. That's all my fault.

That PoKéMoN is glowing. The light gets brighter and brighter. I close my eyes. Last time, this light turned me into a Pidgey. What will happen this time? Will this be a punishment?

* * *

><p>I open my eyes. My wings vanished, I have my hands again. My body is a human body. This clothes I wear is the same clothes I wore at Cerise Island. I see my belt…. Thank's Arceus! My PoKéMoN are here on their PoKéballs. All of you, I miss you so much. Forgive me for all I've done to you. I promise, I'll be a better friend for you from now on.<p>

Was that just a dream then? No, no, that's not a dream. Everything is so real.

I see what's around me. There's a lot of trees around me. This is Viridian Forest. I'm still at the place where I almost died as a Pidgey. I'm sure this is exactly that place.

Oh that's the Rocket grunt over there. I look at him closely. I examine him. Fortunately he's still alive, but he's unconscious right now. I'll take him to the police.

By the way, where's Larvitar? Hm… that bush is shaking. I guess Larvitar is hiding there. I call it, "There you are, Larvitar. Don't be afraid. I'm Lance. I was the Pidgey that gave you some berries just now. Do you still remember me?"

Larvitar comes out. It looks a bit afraid and hesitant. I approach it. I kneel beside it. I pat its head gently, "I know you have unpleasant experiences with human before, but will you let me be your friend? I wanna experience the friendship between human and PoKéMoN together with you."

Larvitar takes some moments for thinking deeply…. Then it gives me a big grin as acceptance. Well, this is great. I quickly say to it," From now on, we are friends. We'll show the world the true friendship between human and PoKéMoN."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes:<strong>  
><strong>(o)<strong> At Yellow saga, during the battle at Cerise Island, Yellow tried to tell Lance that what he'd been doing is evil and she asked him: "Aren't you friends with your Pokémon too?" Lance seemed annoyed by that question. But at GSC saga, Lance told Silver to care more for his PoKéMoN, something which he forgot about. This makes me wonder what'd made he changed his attitude.  
><strong>(o)<strong> I try to make this story fit with the actual PoKéMoN Adventures series, so I wrote about Lance's Larvitar too. During Yellow saga, Lance didn't have a Larvitar/Pupitar but at GSC saga, he had a Pupitar.  
><strong>(o)<strong> Considering the Sinnoh PoKédex users managed to travel about 10 towns/ cities in Sinnoh and Platina even obtained 6 gym badges within a space of 25 days, I think Lance spent his time as a Pidgey for about 3 days in this story. Because if the time Lance and the Kanto PoKédex users is too long, I'm afraid this will make them look too slow.  
><strong>(<strong>**o) **I have the idea for this story after my friend, **PreciousAll** (she is an author too), caught a shiny Pidgey. Aww it's so cute. And most of Lance PoKéMoN in manga is a Flying type (Dragonite, Gyarados, Aerodactyl) and he tried to control Lugia. So I think Lance is suitable as a Pidgey.  
><strong>(<strong>**o) **I'm sorry if this story disappoint you (Is Lance OOC/ Out of Character in this story? Is this story is too weird?). I just tried my best to write this story, but it's up to you. I'm the one that is open to criticism, so you may criticize me as long as for improving my stories quality. And I want to know what you think too. Thank you all, readers or reviewers ^^

**Thank you for reading**

**Don't forget to review**


End file.
